


That Doggy in the Window

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Humans/Hybrids, Drabble, Hybrid!Sehun, Hybrids, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Junmyeon just wanted a dog. Life decided he need something more.





	That Doggy in the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soovereignkyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soovereignkyung/gifts).



> Hello! This is a birthday gift for [Mel!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonprince) (it was a little late...oops.) Either way, here's a little one-shot for Seho that was partially inspired by a prompt from the [Exo Prompt Bot](https://twitter.com/ExoOTPprompts).

When Junmyeon decided he wanted a pet dog, this was not what he’d had in mind. Years of studying microbiology and the inner mechanisms of genetics had left him with the impression that he is a generally smart person. Smart enough to clone his dog, at least. Cloning is as simple as artificial insemination now, maybe even more so because scientists can control exactly who or what they are trying to grow.

Junmyeon has worked at one of the most prestigious and ethical cloning companies around, he  _ knows  _ how this works.. Ethics usually don’t matter much in business, but the second people’s pets become involved the market is concerned with the who, how, and why. Science Matters Cloning Company is the only company willing to divulge that information and therefore the most popular. It’s simple business, honestly, keeping records clean and the company’s reputation spotless.

Which is why Junmyeon is going to be fired for this unless he can cry his way out of it. All he’d wanted was a clone of his childhood dog. It was, for some reason, the only dog that didn’t trigger his allergies. His apartment is lonely and he just wanted a friend to keep him company. Junmyeon had submitted all the paperwork and gotten it approved; legally, he should be in the clear.

“I’m cold,” the dog-man-boy on the floor says. He’s got Junmyeon’s lab coat wrapped around himself and not much else and the labs aren’t known for being warm. “Hungry. You promised food.” Scientists have always wanted to know what clones can hear inside the incubation chambers. Everything, apparently, they can hear everything. Junmyeon had cooed at what he thought was a puppy in the incubation chamber; he’d had every intention of taking a  _ puppy  _ home and coddling it.

Junmyeon’s still not sure how a clone of his childhood dog turned into this person with floppy puppy ears and a tail. He has human ears as well, but Junmyeon asked him to cover them to check their function and they seem to be vestigial. Which is very interesting for scientific purposes as most like Sehun tend to have vestigial animal ears, but doesn’t do much Junmyeon’s state of mind.

The boy, who named himself Sehun within five minutes of coming out of the chamber, is a scientific boon. He’s a fully-formed human male that can speak enough to communicate and seems to have a basic understanding of how to read. Sehun is thirty minutes old and can walk and talk well enough to get around; he also has dog ears, a tail, and what seem to be some lingering canine instincts.

Junmyeon wanted a dog and created an illegal hybrid instead.

“I am cold! Home now!” A very demanding hybrid. The boy stands to his full height, legs shaking a little underneath him, and leans his full weight against him. It’s not much considering the incubation chamber tends to leave the clones with just enough fat to survive, but Sehun is tall and gangly and the distribution of weight is a little weird. “Warm,” Sehuna sighs, “still hungry.” 

Sehun is an illegal hybrid. Technically, he could be considered legal as Junmyeon did fill out the proper paperwork to commandeer an incubation chamber, but that was for a  _ dog.  _ And hybrids are classified as humans thanks to an outpouring of support for their rights and human cloning is  _ illegal _ . Which makes Junmyeon wonder why there was even a trace of human DNA in incubation chamber in the first place.

Junmyeon should really report him to the proper authorities and appeal for his own innocence. He has hard proof that shows he never meant to bring Sehun about and he could probably get off with a slap on the wrist for not checking the sterility of the lab before starting the cloning process. But hybrids, for all they’re considered humans, have to have a guardian. It can be another hybrid or a regular human, but there has to be someone to report them missing if traffickers manage to their hands on them.

Sehun is a hybrid without a guardian. Sehun is a hybrid without a childhood or any other memories besides Junmyeon. He may be stock in hybrid foster care for the rest of his life and Junmyeon knows good foster homes for hybrids are far and few between. Too many different species mean too many special needs to meet and foster guardians are left scrambling to cover all the bases. Sehun’s a domestic hybrid and adorable as well; he should find a home soon. But Junmyeon can’t stop thinking about what will happen if he doesn’t.

“You have to be very, very quiet, Sehun. Do you understand? I’m going to try and figure out a way to keep both of us out of trouble, but you’ll have to lay low until then.” Well, he created Sehun, he might as well take responsibility.

“Quiet, mhm. I can do it.” Sehun’s tail wags when Junmyeon scratches awkwardly between his ears and makes Junmyeon’s heart give a little flip. “Food?”

“I have lots of food at home for you, come on,” Junmyeon tugs the lab coat a little tighter around Sehun and leads him out of the lab, hissing for him to move faster. The security guard, the one supposed to be watching the cameras, has been fighting the vending machine down the hall for the past hour, meaning they’re essentially in the clear. Junmyeon has never been one to push his luck though.

“Junmyeon,” Sehun asks when they’re on the road. Junmyeon looks over at a stoplight and does his best not to look to where the lab coat as ridden up his thighs. Mostly because Sehun is the equivalent of a child and Junmyeon  _ refuses  _ to be a predator, but also because he recognizes the fur pattern on Sehun’s ears and it would be really, really weird to look at his dog’s thighs. “Pet me?”

Junmyeon gives in when Sehun leans in and tilts his head to give Junmyeon better access to his head. And then he wonders exactly how he got himself into this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a kudos and a comment! And come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) or [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO)


End file.
